


Cupidity, Serendipity

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Cupid (TV 2009), The Mentalist
Genre: Complete, F/M, cross-over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only two more couples, and then, Trevor will be finally allowed to be his true self once again, the God Cupid,  he’ll reunited once more with his beloved Psyche, this time forever and ever; he and Claire are one, will be the last one, but before, before he’ll have to find someone else, with a love as strong as his, as immortal and everlasting. But, is it possible to find such a love in the capital of impromptu marriages and divorces? Looking at Mr. Jane and Miss Lisbon, it surely looks that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupidity, Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Cupid is dead from 3 years this month and I’m watching its re-runs on Italian Television, The Mentalist is on vacation, and I’m watching at the 4th season as it is aired here, and I felt inspired enough to write this. Even if I should really work on the Mentalist Reverse Big Bang. Please forgive me all of you, but I really, really needed some fluff… and my reverse story is everything but fluffy. I’m well aware Cupid was a very, minor show, and was broadcasted on ABC, and the premise of the show has nothing to do with The Mentalist, but give a girl a break, this is what fan-fiction is supposed to be about, right? Getting whatever we want, our hearts’ desires.   
> Also: this story works under the assumption, never developed to the fullest due to the show’s premature death, that Dr. Claire McCrae was, indeed, the reincarnation of Eros’ long lost human love, the mortal Psyche; to better understand what I’m talking about, I suggest to check the Wikipedia page of the show, at least…

_ Man, that’s boring… _ for the umpteenth time, the man known to mortal as “Trevor Pierce” found himself mindlessly looking around, in the middle of the crowd of the night club, all the while distractedly playing with his drink;just few drops of the amber-looking alcoholic liquid were left on the bottom, but there was no way he was going to admit that his glass was almost empty…he just, he _couldn’t,_ not if he wanted for things to return to the status quo, him as Eros, one of the many incarnation of the God of Love, resident to Mount Olympus, and Claire at his side, his beloved Psyche once again. 

He just needed to be patient, he needed a bit more of time to reunite one last couple before making his beautiful doctor understand, and believe, and maybe even remember, who they were supposed to be, what they could be for each other. 

But, as positive as he had always been since the dawn of mankind, he was starting to get a bit… he wasn’t going to say exactly _depressed,_ therewas no way he was going to even consider the option of Claire being right, he was just… sad, and even not that much, it was like… like the saudad. 

Fact was, the whole Vegas thing had just turned into a complete and utter fiasco, a new kind of disaster; he has followed Claire on her seminar trip, hoping to surprise, and romanize, her a little, but, without too many words, and not even a nice one, a strange occurrence for her,the beautiful doctor had practically threw him out; of course.him being himself, he hadn’t just give up just because Claire had asked him to (otherwise, he was positive he would still be millions on years from reaching his objective of being an immortal once again) but the sessions were just too boring, and frankly, quite stupid in their vision of love, so he had decided to wander off on his own,hoping to find, maybe, a couple to put together for all eternity. 

He really hoped for things to change once back in New York. Trevor hoped- actually, needed, but he wasn’t going to admit it out loud to anyone – that Claire would be more… receptivetowards his attentions, especially after so many days spent apart. He wanted for her to understand it wasn’ta matter of just needing him in her life, but that he was who she _wanted_ to have in her life as well; Claire had to want him as much as she needed him, being the brainy woman she was. She had to accept reality, that they didn’t want to be apart any longer, in any time or space. And then… then he would have said the same things to her, he would have processed her his undying and eternal love, and then, the last ball would move through the damn string, and then…. Then he knew that there was space just for his own version as the most perfect life he could imagine, him back as Eros, once again living on Olympus, with his beloved Psyche at his side, this time, both immortal…

First, though,he still needed to unite one last couple, and something told him it was supposed to happen there, of all places, in Vegas… even if finding said couple was proving to be quite difficult; there was just something about Vegas… it seemed the last place on Earth where to look for real and everlasting love, and as much as he loved sex as the next self-acclaimed, supposed God, casual intercourse couldn’t solve his problem, just real love could.

He was losing hope of solving all his problems in reasonable time, and was starting to think that maybe, just maybe, his glass did happen to be half empty, when suddenly he heard their voices, and hearing them made him grin like a cat who just got the canary; he didn’t know them de facto, but what the couple was saying, how they were saying it, it spoke volumes of what was really going on between the blind duo…

“I swear to God, Jane, what the hell were you thinking, following me here, in Vegas, of all the places?”the dark haired woman, a short and petite brunette, clearly annoyed, approached the strolls, signaling the bartender her presence, and the urgent need of a drink- a plain beer her choice for the evening- while, at her back, a grinning and smirking blonde guy , followed her like a faithful dog, opting for a simple un-alcoholic Bloody Mary. 

“Well, I suppose I wanted to save you from the most boring days of your life, and me, being the good Samaritan who I am, and knowing you’ve been quite stressed lately…” 

“Oh, yes, that’s a nice topic of conversation, Jane! Do you ever wonder what- or better yet, whom- I’m so stressed about lately? I’ll give you an hand, it has 4 letters, starts with JA and ends with NE.”

“Now, now, Lisbon, you know that sarcasm is the lowest form of wit…”

“You say that, but I’ve been told more than once that sarcasm is actually the highest form of intelligence.”

“Uhm, Lisbon, are you calling me a stupid? Because I feel a vein of resentment in your voice…” 

“I don’t know, Jane, are you the one who got arrested just this afternoon- and I had to bail out of jail once again – in a city whose whole MPD hates his guts because ofa rogue undercover operation that had you arrested so many times I can’t even count them?” 

“Ehy, c’mon, playing cards isn’t illegal, unless you use any technological device, which I didn’t! That creep should have never arrested me!”

“Jane, that cop arrested you because you are not supposed to say that you are actually counting cards, nor you are allowed to teach how to cheat!” 

Trying to hide his amusement and laughing under his teeth, Trevor decided that his next step was to get a better look at the duo; the dark haired woman – Lisbon – was covering her face with her hands, almost sobbing, while the blonde guy- Jane- seemed, at first, like a man who knew how to have fun, and how to live life at the fullest (just the kind of person he liked to hang around with). Most of all, though, the man looked completely oblivious to what he had actually done wrong, like there was no problem at all with his behavior. 

“Lisbon, the legalized gambling system is the one cheating first. I was just teaching those delusional small-minded how they are supposed to keep their money if they are stupid enough to play to begin with.”

“Jane, with all due respect, but in nine years we’ve know each other, I’ve seen you playing all sort of games involving gambling, so, shout up and make me a favor, drop from you damn pedestal!”

“I thought you knew that, like our beloved Director Bertram likes to point out at every meeting, I’m the exception to every rule and second, you seem to forget that I’m a professional con-man.”

“You should really stop saying that….” She took a big breath, and then, she shook her head, laughing, a laughter soon the man joined him, with the deepest smile Trevor had even seen in millennia of activity as the resident Cupid of Earth; his grin just got bigger and bigger, the more he over-heard their conversation and “studied” them; they were like the perfect amalgam of what both he and Claire believed in: since they knew each other from over 9 years, it was clearly a long friendship slowly blossomed into romance, and since they hadn’t declared their mutual love yet, there was still time for him and join the action, causing the fire to start to burn with the hot flames of passion… it was clear there were feelings involved between them, and they even behaved like an old married couple, but yet, they weren’t one, so either they were in denial (but the adoring look in Jane’s eyes, and the delightful blush on her cheeks seemed to suggest otherwise) or, for some unknown reason, they didn’t dare to act on their feelings. 

Well, he couldn’t have any of it. They were in love, a love of the “eternal and happily ever after” kind, and as the (former) God of love, he was an expert, he recognized love when he saw it, and right now, he was definitely seeing it. They just needed a little push in the right direction, and, like the DJ read his mind, a slow dance started to fill the wall of the club, and it was clear that Lisbon felt like dancing.

But Jane didn’t. 

Grunting, he approached the couple, and put himself between them, offering, with a simple “May I?” his hand to her to accept; Lisbon, quizzically and blushing, looked at Jane, silently asking him if he minded,and when the 3 pieces clad blind guy nodded his approval with fake nonchalance, she accepted the gentlemanly gesture,following the mysterious stranger on the dance floor.

“Doesn’tyour boyfriend mind that a beautiful woman like you dance like this with a perfect stranger like me?” 

“Oh, no, he isn’t my boyfriend, he is just my consultant. The consultant of my unit, I mean. We work in law enforcement. Me and my team do, I mean. He consults. Not with me.. for me, I mean, but, you know, for my unit…”they remained in silence for a while, and all the time Trevor could see Jane’s burning gaze on them. “isn’t this the moment you are supposed to run away because you just approached a woman who’s in charge of her whole unit in law enforcement?”

“I just want to dance, and when I saw a beautiful woman who wanted to dance and no one was asking her to, I just had to do something. And besides, between you and me? it may be a cliché, but having a woman on top of everything, it’s pretty hot. “

“Jane doesn’t always like physical contact” Biting her lips, slow-dancing looking at her feet, she explained, excusing, Trevor just knew without asking, the man for the umpteenth time; he really couldn’t help but smile, the duo was really something, really interesting, they were in complete denial of their returned love, but, nevertheless, they were quite the pair…

“I don’t know, I saw you coming him, and it looked like he casually touches you a lot, almost the whole time, actually…. An hand on the small of your back, taking your wrist to check the time on your watch, an hand on your waist to accompany you, the casual rub of your shoulders,tapping with a finger on your arm to get your attention, taking your elbow while talking...”

“What are you, some kind of stalker?” she half-joked. Yes, Red John was, indeed, finally dead, but were they really sure his whole network had been put down, that no friends of his was still around waiting for the right moment to strike, and avenge their master? “It’s all very platonic, trust me.” even if the words he had spoken out loud in her presencethe previous year kept returning to her with a vengeance. _Love you, love you, love you Teresa…_

“Yeah, well, I wouldn’t bet on that” he whispered in her hear, his breath hot, but somehow, it didn’t turn her own- a couple of years before, it would have, but that was before, before the words were said. He kissed her cheek, the ghost of a kiss, and then he moved so that she could see Jane’s piercing gaze on her, pain and jealousy and need and possession and love and lust all mixed together; still, he knew it wasn’t enough, so, instead of taking her back to her seat, he passed her to another man, one of the many in line for this beautiful and particularly intense woman; Trevor, instead, decided to return to the strolls, even fi this time he decided to sit closer to Jane, who’s nervously tapping his finger son the marble table, all the time sending hatred glares at him and every other man who could even dare to think to touch Lisbon, even if just from afar.

“Ehy, Trevor Pierce, Hi”he tried to break the ice offering his hand to Jane for shaking, but the blonde refused, his concentration all on the beautiful dark-haired woman on the dance floor, clearly hating himself for not having been the one to ask her. “Just a quick question, she loves you and you love her, what the hell are you waiting for to get together?” 

“What? We are not…” Jane turned, eyes wide open in shock, his lips trembling, then, he regained his composure, and looked at his left hand, at his ring finger, and at the wedding band attached, a thin line of gold shining against the artificial neon of the club. “I’m married.”

But he said it with such an intensity, with a tremor, and Trevor saw it all, he saw it and recognized that shadow, the weight of loss, the same pain he had endured and suffered millennia before, in another time, in another life, in another world. “My wife tried to kill herself on our wedding night.” Jane didn’t reply, didn’t stare, just nodded, so Trevor went on with his story. “her older sister was in love with me, or maybe she was just envious if what we had. I just know that after the ceremony, she told Mindee….” He bit his lips as he come out with the name, the closest thing to Psyche that come to his mind on the spot, he couldn’t tell his real story, didn’t have the strength to, wasn’t crazy enough, but there was that story he had once told Claire, a modern version of their tales of lost love, and it was with a mix of the both of them, that he tried to explain his life, his past, to the man in front of him. “she told Mindee we were lovers, she told her things… she said I was sordid and perverted, that I got off on… that there were things I liked a lot, and that I was sharing them with her. but they were all lies, just because I dared to turn down her, the seductress, preferring her sister, a goody-two-shoes of a first grade teacher…”

“I’m sorry for you, but there was no need to tell me all these things, we are very different, our situations are very different…. And Teresa… she needs someone better than me, I’m not good enough for her, I’ll never be.”

“You know, I’ve come to the conclusion, a long time later, that she didn’t love me enough, otherwise, she would have asked me before taking such a drastic decision, and besides…. Even if I were bad, isn’t love supposed to be about staying close to the ones you care about despite them being unworthy of said love?”

Jane shook his head again and again, his eyes always glued on Lisbon, who was looking at him as well, awe in her eyes… was she thinking about his declaration of love as well? He remembered, and he knew she did as well, but were they really ready to admit it? 

A smile told him it all. 

He made his way towards her, but stopped, turning once more towards Trevor, smiling, but still a bit sad. “Did you find her, then? The one who loves you despite you being unworthy of her love…”

“Well, she still needs a bit more of convincing to love me, despite her assertion that I’d be mentally disturbed. But, ehy, I think we are almost there…”

Jane nodded, wondering how much of what this Trevor character had just shared with him was indeed true, not that he really cared, though; the only thing he cared about was getting to Teresa, and tell her that he remembered, and that he had meant every syllable of his confession. There was just one small formality to take care of first. “By the way, I’m Patrick, Patrick Jane.”

They both nodded, and Trevor watched, he watched as Jane made his way towards the DJ asking for something, he watched as a song- he would later discover it to be called “More than words” – started to play as soon as Jane had taken Teresa in his arms; he saw him whispering something in her ear, and Teresa remaining breathless, once again blushing of a deep red; he saw when Jane, tentatively and shyly, leaned over her, and that she met him halfway, languidly kissing him with longing and happiness, he saw the smile on their lips as they cried out of happiness while holding each other for dear life, oblivious to the rest of the world. 

He smiled, and he didn’t need to see the ball moving on the string in his room to know that he had once again, somehow, united eternal love meant to be. It was written all over their faces, and he, as the former resident God of Love, was quite the expert. 

Now, he just needed for Claire to be with him as his Psyche once again, and then, everything was going to be perfect, just like for Patrick and Teresa. 


End file.
